


Stay

by Chrysanthinum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the story, I just recently started writing fanfiction so comments are welcome. :)</p></blockquote>





	Stay

‘This is it’ Cas thought, with a gun pointed to his temple standing in the middle of his room. He was no longer an angel, all of his family had fallen to their possible deaths, and the Winchesters probably wouldn't want him now that he has no mojo. Sure when they had found him they took him back to the bunker with them, but that could’ve been temporary until they found something else to do with the ex-angel.  
Cas was visibly shaking, trying to come up with the courage to just pull the trigger and end it all. He hadn't noticed his bedroom door open until Dean was in his face grabbing the gun and throwing it across the room. Not sure of what to do Cas stood stone still with Dean right in front of him, trying to decipher the look on Deans face. He couldn't tell if it was anger, fear, or both. Before he could decide Dean had him pinned against a wall and pushed their lips together with such heat that he had forgotten all about his attempted suicide for a moment.  
Cas let out a whining noise when Dean pulled away from him, still holding him to the wall with his body. “What the hell would make you think you should do something like that?” Dean yelled at him, and without waiting for an answer locked their lips together once more, this time with more passion and needing behind it. Cas let himself sink into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Deans neck and returning it.  
When they had finally pulled away, breathless, Cas was crying and was trying to choke out an explanation. “I- I didn't think anyone wanted me around anymore.” He says, a tear rolling down the side of his face. Dean lifts his hand to wipe away the tear and then cups Cas’s cheek, stroking his face with his thumb. Dean pulled Cas’s face forward and rested their foreheads together. “Why would you think that?” Dean asks, barely audible.  
“I’m no longer an angel, I can’t be of any help anymore. I would become a burden to you and Sam.” Dean sighs at hearing it and looks at Castiel’s piercing blue eyes. The room is quiet for a minute except for soft breathing coming from the two of them. Dean pulls away from Cas, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. Dean crawls in and pulls Cas down next to him so that they are facing each other. Castiel leans to kiss Dean and is met halfway by Deans lips, soft and gentle against his own.  
“You help me by living.” Dean says finally. “Being with me and knowing that you’re safe, that helps me.” Cas blinks back tears at Deans words. “Dammit Cas I need you, I need you more than anything else in the whole world!” Cas reaches over and grabs Deans hand with his own and interlaces their fingers. “I love you Cas, for you, not for your powers or your wings. I need you to know that. I know this isn't the best time to say it but when I saw you like that… I panicked at the thought of losing you again.” Tears threatened to run down Cas’s face again as Dean let go of his hand and snaked his arm around his waist to pull him closer, virtually no space left between them. Dean kisses Cas and this time Cas opens his mouth wider to allow Dean’s tongue to explore his own. Breaking apart after what seemed like forever the two lay there, panting for air and staring at each other.  
Castiel turns his back to Dean and pushes up against him to spoon, and Dean pulls him as close as possible with his arm around his waist. “Please don’t leave me Cas, I need you,” Dean nuzzles his face into Cas’s neck. “Stay with me.” Cas starts to slip into unconsciousness, calmed by Deans hot breath on his neck. “I will Dean, I’ll stay with you.” He whispers as his eyes slip shut, with Dean wrapped around him. Cas starts to starts to fall into a peaceful sleep but before he does he manages to say, “I love you too Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, I just recently started writing fanfiction so comments are welcome. :)


End file.
